Alternate Universe: Friends Forever
by Anime Girl Forever
Summary: Seiji remembers the time that his friends (the g-boys and Samurai's) by some chance were transferred to the same school...they all became great friends....Only to be brutally seprated...will they ever be reunited? YAOI


Friends Forever: Alternate Universe  
  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~   
  
Seiji's POV  
  
We have always been good friends for as long as I can remember...But I wish   
  
we hadn't gotten spilt up like we did...Heero...Duo...Quatre...Trowa...Wufei...  
  
Touma...Ryo...Shijn...and Shuu...I miss them all...We all were by some chance   
  
sent to the same school at the same exactday.....2 years ago....  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
(Still Seiji's POV)  
  
2 years ago....  
  
"Students we have by some chance 10 new students in school...3 of them will   
  
be coming in a few minutes...I want you to be very nice to them...They have   
  
all been forced to move here against their will..." The teacher explained   
  
just as the three new students arrived.  
  
"Really this is so weird I heard from the pricipal that 10 of us new kids   
  
arrived here today...Its so spooky...Do you think that our parents planned   
  
this..." I asked the kid with a beautiful long chestnut braid. Yeah, so I   
  
admit that I am gay but no this guy was just not my type.  
  
"No, not really because my parents aren't the kind of people that would hide   
  
anything from me...I think that we should all get together during lunch and   
  
talk about it though...I guess my mom did in fact hide the truth about my past  
  
but thats a different story..." answered the braided one.   
  
"My parents are never to be trusted...They are dishonorable and have no idea   
  
what is right and what is wrong...They are so selfish to the poor...They have  
  
so much money and they won't even give a penny to the poor when they ask...So   
  
I don't think that they did actually not lie about why we were sent here..."   
  
asked the chinese that walked next to them.  
  
"Ahem..." said the teacher as they apoligized about interupting the class.   
  
"Its quite alright I bet being in a new school so far away from home is hard   
  
so I wouldn't blame you...Why don't you introduce yourselfs.  
  
"Hi, the names Duo Maxwell...I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie..."   
  
Duo winked.  
  
"My name is Seiji Date." I introduced myself.  
  
"Chang Wufei..." answered the chinese who wasn't bad looking at all.  
  
"We are pleasured to have you in our class and hope you enjoy your stay..."   
  
said the overly polite teacher. "You may take your seats in the back."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Back to 2 years later:  
  
Seiji's POV  
  
When lunch time came the others all were sitting in different tables but with   
  
the help of the other student we were able to find them and they all talked.   
  
They all had introduced ourselfs.  
  
Ryo was the name of a boy that had jet black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Touma was the name of a static blue hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I   
  
have ever seen now this guy was my type but was he also gay?  
  
Anyway I got sidetracked...  
  
Shijn was the name of a red head and dark eyes like brown he seemed cute in   
  
a way.  
  
Shuu was the name of a very well built body guy. He had dark blue hair with   
  
a headband and I can't really tell what color his eyes are.  
  
Heero was the name of a very quite guy he had dark brown hair and cobalt eyes...  
  
He seem to be staring at Duo I have a new mission to get those two together...  
  
I think Duo likes him too...  
  
Anyway....  
  
Quatre was the name of a very sweat looking blond...He had seagreen eyes...He  
  
was so innocent and looked like an angel.  
  
Trowa was the name of a burnette that had almost the same hair style as me   
  
that covers my right eye...Only his covered his left...  
  
I knew from the moment I met them we will always be friends forever...  
  
But it wasn't about to last.......  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Okay...thats the prologue...I hope you like it so far and I will get the next   
  
chapter out soon.  
  
~Sanosuke Lover~ 


End file.
